Augmented reality generally refers to a real-time view of a real-world environment that is augmented with additional content. Typically, a user experiences augmented reality through the use of a computing device.
The computing device is typically configured to generate the real-time view of the environment, either by allowing a user to directly view the environment or by allowing the user to indirectly view the environment by generating and displaying a real-time representation of the environment to be viewed by the user. Further, the computing device is typically configured to generate the additional content. The additional content may include, for example, one or more additional content objects that overlay the real-time representation of the environment.